Hermione Granger, Pokemon Trainer Extraordinaire
by GinBara AkaTora
Summary: Follow Hermione Granger as she attends Hogwarts School of Pokemon Training. Join her, her team, and her friends as they go on adventures.
1. The Letter

Chapter 1 - The Letter

The day started like any other.

Hermione woke up as early as always so that she could have extra time to read her books. She read about everything anyone could ever think of.

Soon after breakfast, a mysterious bird like creature pecked at her window. Curious as to what it was doing at her window, Hermione opened her bedroom window to allow the creature into her room. The bird creature swooped into her room before landing in front of her and offering its leg.

Something was wrapped around the creature's leg. Slowly, Hermione reached out to it and carefully untied the thing. The creature didn't seem to react to her.

She unfurled what appeared to be an envelope. Opening the envelope, she read the letter aloud.

"H. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Pokemon Training. We need your reply by no latter that July thirty-first. Term begins the first of September. Please be at King's Cross Station by 10:45. The train leaves at 11:00. Please get the following supplies for your first year of Pokemon schooling.

Equipment:

1 Starter Pokemon

1 Generation VII Pokedex

1 Pokeball Holster of any type

5 or more Pokeballs

1 Basic Camping Set

1 Trainer Backpack

5 Protective Trainer Outfits

Cousre Books:

Pokemon Ledgends

Pokemon Food Choices

Pokemon Grooming

Battling 101

Pokemon Identifying Volume I

Survival for Beginners

1,000 Herbs and Berries

Tracking for Beginners"

Realization dawned inside of Hermione's mind. This was her acceptance letter for the Pokemon training school that she had been waiting for since she had signed up for it. She had signed up as soon as she decided to become a Pokemon Researcher when she was seven. She had read that you only got your letter at age eleven in Hogwarts, a History, her favorite book ever. That was how she had kept up the hope that she would be accepted. As her twelfth birthday drew nearer, she had begun to lose hope of going to the best school in the region, possibly the world.

Hermione ran at top speed to her parents in the sitting room. The flying type Pokemon following her. "Mum, Dad! I got into Hogwarts!" She exclaimed while waving her letter in front of her parents' faces.

"That's great dear, we'll go get your supplies tomorrow." Her mother replied.

Hermione then suddenly ran from the room, surprising her parents. Soon she was back with a pen and paper. "I need to respond that I'm coming." She told her parents, causing them to nod in understanding. Hermione quickly penned a reply. She then tied the reply to the flying type Pokemon, who then took off out the window and into the morning sky.


	2. First Pokemon

Chapter 2 - First Pokemon

The next day, Hermione rose bright and early. Seeing as her parents had yet to wake up, she snuck into their room and jumped onto their bed. They shot up with a start. They were on high alert until they saw their daughter's excited face. They then slumped back against the headboard of the bed.

They quickly got ready and ate breakfast. All the while, Hermione urged them to move faster. They drove to Diagon Alley, the largest shopping center in Affaraon.

"Okay," began Hermione, "the first thing on the list is my Starter Pokemon. Can we please get him or her first?"

"Of course, honey." Replied her mother. Looking around, it seemed that the best place to go would be 'Ollivander's, Breeders of Fine Pokemon, Since 382 B.C.' Stepping into the store, they saw shelves piled high with lots of small square boxes.

"Welcome," said a voice from behind them. Quickly, they turned around to find an old man with crazy white hair. "Which one of you is the one that needs a Starter Pokemon? I assume the young girl." Said who they assumed was the owner of the store, Ollivander himself. "I am going to ask you some questions, answer as honestly as possible to get the best result. Which do you prefer; land, sea, or sky?"

"Land, most definitely land." Came Hermione's fast reply.

"Where would you most want to live?" Was the second question.

"A library." Came the quick reply.

Ollivander chuckled. "No, no. I mean what type of biome would you like to live in."

This time, Hermione chewed on her bottom lip in thought. "Uh, a cave I should think." Came the hesitant reply after a few minutes of intense thought.

"If you saw something that didn't belong to you, what would you do?" Ollivander asked his last question.

"I would return it." Came the fast reply.

"Hm... I think that I have the perfect Pokemon for you." And with that final comment, he walked off into the shelves. A few minutes later, he came back with a small box. Opening it, he revealed a regular Pokeball. He handed it to Hermione. She called out the Pokemon, excited to meet her new partner. Out came a blue grayish shark like creature with a red underbelly.

"Oh, a Gible! I read about them! They're very rare! I must be very lucky to be partnered up with one." Hermione exclaimed.

"Gible, male, average sized, I think that he will do nicely for you." Ollivander stated.

"Hello there, aren't you a cutie pie! Would you like to be my partner?" She questioned the Pokemon.

The Gible seemed to think as he stared intently at the girl in front of him. Finally, after what seemed like forever to the young girl, the Pokemon gave a cry of "Gible!" And to make sure that he was understood, nodded his head.

"He will be 12 galleons." Ollivander said, bringing the family's attention back to him. Hermione's father pulled out the currency specific to the Affaraon Region and payed the man.

After leaving the store, they went to the Pokemon Store to get equipment to take care of the Gible, who Hermione named Chomper based on the fact that the first thing he did as her Pokemon was put his mouth around her hand. It didn't hurt, and it was actually kinda cute.

The next things on her list were a Pokedex, Pokeballs, a Pokeball holster, a camping set, and a backpack. That was found together in the Basic Supplies Store.

Next were clothes. These were found at Madam Malkin's Trainers Clothes for All Occasions. Hermione got the Basic Hogwarts Set as well as some T-Shirts with a Gible on the front.

The final stop was the one that her parents were dreading. The bookstore. To get her books, they went to Flourish and Blotts. As soon as they entered the store, Hermione and Chomper seemingly disappeared.

The duo managed to find the course books pretty fast. Next on the list were several of the more advanced course books for self study. These included Pokemon Information Volume I, Battling by Type, and World Geography. Finally, they picked out some books to read for pleasure.

Returning to Hermione's parents, she placed a stack of books in front of them. Both parents smiled at their daughter, relieved that it didn't take nearly as long as they thought. They payed for the books and returned home with their purchases.


	3. The Train Ride

Chapter 3 - The Train Ride

Hermione woke early on the first of September. As she rose, Chomper woke up. He had taken to sleeping in bed with his trainer, and the disturbance she caused by getting off of the bed was enough to rouse him.

"Sorry, Chomper." Hermione apologized to her partner. Since she had acquired him, they had been practically inseparable. They did everything together.

To prepare for her classes, they read through her course books and took detailed notes. They had read and taken notes for all of her course books in a couple of weeks. They had then moved on to her self study books. They had had to go back to the bookstore to get more books for the last month spent at home. Luckily, this time the books lasted through the necessary time. They had finished them the day before.

They also spent some time every day on training and preparing on practicals. First they practiced setting up camp. It took them several days of trial and error to figure out how to set up a tent. It took them over a month to get making and breaking up a camp down.

After that, they moved on to battling. There wasn't much that they could do just the two of them, so they decided to work on one aspect of battle. They chose to focus on dodging.

They did this by using Hermione's parents' old tennis ball shooter. They set it to one shot per ten seconds and loaded it with ten tennis balls. Hermione would stand to the side and mark if Chomper got hit or not. After he successfully avoided getting hit for one whole round, they upped the speed to one per five seconds. Chomper could only avoid around three-fourths of the balls at that speed.

The duo quickly ran through their newly established morning ritual. They made sure that they had everything packed and ready for traveling to the school. They left the house really early, as to get Hermione and Chomper good seats on the Hogwarts Express.

Once they arrived at the Kings Cross train station, the duo said a quick goodbye to Hermione's parents and boarded the train. Hermione's father carried her trunk to the compartment that she decided to sit in. Hermione gave her parents one last goodbye hug before they left to open their dental practice for the day.

Hermione pulled out a book and began to read to Chomper. Hours later, soon after the train left the station, a chubby boy came into their cabin. "H-h-hello, have you s-s-seen a-a Froakie?"

Looking up from her book, Hermione took pity upon the shy boy and said, "No, I haven't seen a Froakie, but I'll help you look. I'm Hermione by the was."

"Thank you," he replied, seemingly gaining some confidence. "My name is Neville."

As she put her book down, Neville gasped. "Is that a Gible?" He asked in amazement. Misunderstanding, she wrapped a protective arm around her partner. Seeing her response to his question, he quickly backtracked. "I mean, they are really rare and I've never seen one before. It's pretty cool."

Relaxing, Hermione blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, and his name is Chomper." The trio walked out of the cabin. They stopped at each cabin and asked if the occupants had seen the Froakie. Some of the people were nice, others were just plain rude. They got to see all kinds of Pokemon as they searched the train. Unfortunately, they didn't find the Froakie. They gave up as the train pulled into the station.


	4. The Sorting

Chapter 4 - The Sorting

Before getting off the train, Hermione smiled apologetically at Chomper and returned him to his Pokeball. This was the first time she had placed him in his Pokeball since the day she had gotten him.

Disembarking from the train, the two young trainers stuck close together, as they were the only person that the other knew. They followed the instructions given on the intercom to leave their luggage on the train. They went to stand by the giant of a man, with a Lampent, who was calling for all of the first years to gather around him.

They followed the big man and his Lampent to a small fleat of Lapras's. They climbed onto one. They shared the Lapras with two of the boys from the train, a black haired boy with glasses and a redheaded boy with a smattering of freckles. The fleet started to glide over the water at the big man's command. They gasped at the sight of the castle that appeared after they passed under some ivy.

After the Laprases docked, they clambered off the dock.

"Anyone missing a Froakie?" The huge man asked, holding up said Pokemon.

"Trever!" Neville exclaimed. After he returned his Pokemon to his Pokeball, they followed the Lampent's light up to the castle. The big man knocked on the grand front doors of the castle. The doors opened a moment later, revealing a stern old lady.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." The large man proclaimed.

The professor simply nodded firmly and let the man pass by her. She then beckoned for the first years to follow her. She led them to an anti-chamber off of what Hermione assumed to be the Great Hall. The professor then descended into a seemingly well practiced speech. Hermione listened with rapt attention. She absorbed the information like a sponge even though she had already read about it in Hogwarts, a History. As soon as the professor finished her speech, she left them in the room to prepare the hall for them.

A cocky looking, white-blond haired boy approached the skinny, black haired boy from earlier. "Hey Potter, you still hanging around the rift-raft, are you?" The blond said.

Hermione's head shot up. Potter? As in Harry Potter? As in the boy that saved everyone from the evil Voldemort who wanted to rule over everyone and believed people like her shouldn't be Pokemon trainers? Was that who the black haired boy was? He was here? But then, his parents had come here for their schooling, so of course he would come here to. She couldn't believe that she would go to school with someone famous.

She had, of course, read all of the books that mentioned him as soon as she was old enough to learn of what he had done. Or rather, what his mother had done. It must be sad growing up without your parents. He was supposedly going on adventures and living the good life, for an orphan at least. So why did he look so small? He looked like he needed someone to protect him. Hermione would do her best to be his friend and help him through any troubles that he might have, she decided with a nod. It was the least that she could do for him for what he sacrificed.

"You seem to be the only 'rift-raft' around here," Hermione said stepping closer to the opposing boys. She ignored both Neville's insistent tugging on her sleeve and the blond boy's bodyguards standing on either side of him.

"Who are you? I don't recognize you. What is your family name?" The blond boy asked rudely. "My father will hear of this." He commented.

"My name is Hermione Granger," she replied proudly. She wouldn't let him get to her. "My parents are dentists and you seem to be a bully." She continued. After her experiences as a child, it was easy for her to pick out a bully from the first meeting alone.

"Oh, a Mudblood, are you?" He responded, ignoring the gasps his words caused. "We don't need your kind of filth around here," he sneered.

Knowing that she had just been called a slur based on her parentage, she was about to respond when the professor came back, called for their attention, and told them to form two lines, then follow her into the Great Hall for their sorting.

Suddenly, nervousness made itself known. She felt like she might be sick. To make herself feel better, she started to recite some of the facts that she had memorized.

It turns out that a Gothitelle sorted the students. That seemed easy enough. She didn't actually have to do anything.

When it was her turn to be sorted, she confidently walked up to the Gothitelle. The stared into each other's eyes. It suddenly seemed as if everyone else had simply disappeared. The two of them were the only ones in the room.

Four figures slowly materialized out of thin air. They were her, only older. One in blue, one in green, one in yellow, and one in red.

"Do I pick?" She asked.

To her surprise, the Gothitelle responded in words rather than gestures. "Yes," said a surprisingly deep voice. "Your as intelligent as Rowena was, as ambitious as the rest of them, as loyal as Helga, and as brave as they come. You could fit in well in any of the houses, so you get to choose which one you prefer."

Hermione didn't need to think it over, "Gryffindor, please," she said immediately.

"Alrighty then," he, because the Gothitelle could only be male with that voice, continued as the people in the hall seemed to reappear, "better be Gryffindor!" The last word was ringing in her head as the Pokemon pointed at the table of the house that she had been hoping for.

The sorting continued with Neville and Harry Potter joining her in Gryffindor. By the time it was over, Hermione was anxious. She hadn't gone this long without Chomper since she got him. Was he hungry? Was he uncomfortable in his Pokeball? Was he feeling okay?

As the food appeared, floated in by many psychic Pokemon, older students started to release their Pokemon. She turned to an older boy with an important air around him. "Are we allowed to release our Pokemon from their Pokeballs?"

"Of course we are! But each student is only allowed one Pokemon out at a time." He responded to her questioning.

With a relieved smile, she thanked him and released Chomper into her lap. It took a while, but soon the trainer Pokemon duo noticed stares headed their way. At first, they thought that it was people staring at Harry Potter since he is famous, after all. Then they realized that he was getting looks too, but there were definitely people staring at them.

Confused, Hermione leaned over to Neville who was sitting next to her. "What are people starting at?" She questioned him.

Glancing around, he replied. "I think that they are looking at Chomper. Remember when I said that Gibles are rare?" Here he waited for a nod before continuing. "Most people never get to see them, so they are most likely curious."

"I see, thanks Neville." Hermione responded.

After the meal, Albus Dumbledore, who she assumed was the headmaster from recognizing his picture and matching it with his appearance, stood up to speak. "Hello and welcome to Hogwarts for those that are new and welcome back for the rest of you. I would like to remind you to not go into parts of the forest that is sectioned as above your year level. Pokemon are not allowed in the hallways, and only one of your Pokemon is allowed to be out and about at a time inside the castle. Oh, and the third floor corridor on the left side is forbidden to all who don't wish for a very painful death. Prefects, please escort the first years to your common rooms."

Everyone returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs. They traversed many hallways and climbed many steps. Finally, after what seemed like forever to the tired eleven year olds, they reached their destination. "The entrance to the common room is guarded by a Jynx. The password is the only way to get in. It changes every month on the first, so be sure to keep an eye on the notice board in the common room. The password is Sand Veil." As the older boy from earlier said the last past, the portrait that he was standing in front of opened. A Jynx came into view in the now revealed passageway.

As they entered, the first years saw Litleo scattered around the room. There were at least a dozen, if not more. "Your first task as a Gryffindor, before going up to bed, will be to find a partner in a Litleo from the common room." Said the red haired prefect that had led them to the common room. "The boys' dorms are to the left and the girls' are to the right." He finished, indicating the two stairways, the boys' leading down and the girls' leading up.

Nodding to show her understanding, Hermione started toward the nearest Litleo once she was sure he was done talking. The Litleo took one look at her and ran in the opposite direction. Feeling bad and thinking Chomper might be the only Pokemon to like her, Hermione went to sit on one of the couches.

She called out Chomper to hold, seeking comfort from his familiar presence. After a few minutes, she noticed, or rather, Chomper noticed and indicated to her, a lone Litleo had jumped onto the couch and was staring curiously at them.

"Hello there," Hermione stated softly as to not startle the little Pokemon. She moved Chomper onto one of her legs, the one farther from the Litleo, and she offered her other leg, the one closer to the Litleo, to the feline. Slowly, the Pokemon crept forwards, toward them.

Eventually, the Pokemon carefully crawled onto Hermione's leg and plopped down. Petting both Pokemon on her lap, she asked the Litleo what its gender is. She found out that the Litleo is a male. Then Hermione asked if the Litleo wanted to become part of the team. He happily nodded his consent. Hermione took out a Pokeball and offered it to the Litleo. The Litleo pressed his nose against the button and willingly let himself be caught.

Calling the Litleo back out, Hermione questioned him on what he might like to have his name as. After much trial and error on her part, they finally ended on Eshwick.

Heading up to bed with her partners, both new and old, she found the room with her trunk in it and went to bed.


	5. Lessons

Chapter 5 - Lessons

The next day, Hermione rose before anyone else. She woke her snoozing Pokemon. In the safety of her bed with the curtains drawn, Hermione decided it would be okay for both of her Pokemon to be out of their Pokeballs. No one but them had to know. She then returned her new Pokemon to his Pokeball, promising to let him out later to eat. Then she and Chomper went through their morning routine and headed down to the common room. Unsure of how to get back to the Great Hall, they sat in a comfortable silence in one of the armchairs by the fireplace.

Hermione took a look around the common room since she didn't do it last night in her misery turned elation. The common room was mainly decorated in red and gold, the house colors of Gryffindor. It had a cozy feel with the couches and armchairs scattered about. The fireplace that took up most of one wall added to the homely feel the room gave out.

After what seemed like hours to the pair but was in fact only one, up came a large blond from the boy's side. He blinked in surprise when he spotted her. "What are you doing up so early?" He questioned her, completely ignoring the Gible on her lap.

She blinked innocently up at him as he came to stand in front of her. "I'm waiting for someone to come down, so they can show me how to get back to the Great Hall." Hermione responded.

"I'll take you to the Great Hall. Usually the first years are escorted by a Prefect, but I'm headed to the Great Hall, so you can tag along." He told her. "By the way, I'm Oliver Wood. He introduced himself. And your Hermione Granger, the girl with a Gible." He finished, nodding at Chomper.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. She returned Chomper to his Pokeball. The duo made their way down to the Great Hall in comfortable silence. It was odd considering that they just met.

They were some of the first to arrive at the Great Hall. This was not surprising since it was six in the morning.

Hermione called Chomper back out for breakfast. After he had his fill, she returned him to his Pokeball and called out Eshwick. She then fed him until he was full. She then called him back and brought Chomper back out for a snuggle while she ate.

Soon after she had finished eating, Professor McGonagall came and gave Hermione her schedule.

Without taking a look at her schedule, she recalled Chomper and exited the Great Hall. She remembered the way back to the common room enough to make it back there, even if she got lost a few times.

Once she made it to the common room entrance, she gave the password to the Jynx. She entered the common room then ran up the steps to her dorm room. She grabbed the books and supplies she needed after checking her schedule to see which classes she had today. She then was back out into the hallway searching for her first class.

With the help of a few upper years, Hermione made it to her first class with plenty of time to spare. She called Chomper back out for more cuddle time.

She was really excited for PokeHistory. The history of Pokemon seemed as if it would be quite exciting. Hermione got out her textbook for the class as well as a notebook and pencil to take notes with.

A while later, after all of the students had made it to the classroom, the teacher, Professor Binns, appeared out of nowhere. Literally. The teacher turned out to be a Pokemon. The ghost type Shuppet to be exact. Hermione was excited to learn from an actual Pokemon!

Unfortunately, the Pokemon had a voice that seemed to drone on and on. The monotone voice was enough to put all but the most studious, like Hermione, to sleep within ten minutes. This included Chomper who was snoozing in her arms.

Thanks to her having her textbook out, Hermione realized that what the Shuppet was saying was word for word out of the textbook! She might as well request independent studies for this class and take notes and study directly from the textbook.

As soon as her first class was over, she hurriedly packed up and returned Chomper to his Pokeball. Her head of house was the person that she would have to talk to to get independent study, according to Hogwarts, a History at least.

She got lost again. She made it to class just in time to take a seat before the bell rang. Taking out her textbook for this class, a new notebook, and her pencil, Hermione was ready in record time. She learned that the first semester of Pokemon Breeding with Professor Burbage was going to be about what foods you should be feeding different types of Pokemon.

After class, Hermione goes to lunch, hoping that her head of house will be there so that she can talk to her. She follows after all of her classmates as to not get lost... again.

Entering the Great Hall, Hermione scanned the head table for her head of house. Spotting her, she made her way to the head table. Unsure if she was allowed on the platform that held the table, she stopped at the edge of the platform and called out to her head of house. "Professor McGonagall, may I please speak to you about something important to my schooling."

The Deputy Headmistress considered her. "We will speak after we are both finished eating."

Hermione nodded her understanding. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and called out Chomper after she took a seat. She finished eating as well as feeding both of her Pokemon soon after. Indicating to her head of house that she was done, they both rose from their seats, and Professor McGonagall escorted Hermione to her office.

Once they were seated in the office, Professor McGonagall gestured for her student to go ahead and begin what she wanted to say.

"Professor, I feel that I would advance more quickly through PokeHistory if I had self-study in that class. Professor Binns basically recited from the textbook. I feel that I might even be able to take the end of year test at the end of the semester. I have already read the entire textbook and taken notes for it. I just need to study it a bit more, and I'll be ready. Please give me a chance. If I cannot pass the end of the year final at the end of the first semester, then I will consent to be put back into the class, but at this point of time, I feel that it would be most advantageous for my education to self study. I will of course do any homework assigned in that class for the entire year in this semester." Hermione started to ramble almost as soon as she started. She really hoped that her head of house would grant her request.

"I see," Professor McGonagall replied, looking a tad bit overwhelmed by Hermione's monologue. "I will of course like to see your notes before I give this much more thought."

"Of course, Professor," Hermione beamed, excited that her request just might become a reality. "My notes are in my trunk in the dorm."

With a nod, Professor McGonagall led her charge to the Gryffindor common room. Once in Hermione's dorm room, Hermione dugout her notes from her trunk and handed them over to Professor McGonagall to peruse. The elder of the two scanned the thick set of notes carefully. "These are very good notes, Miss Granger." Hermione preened a little at the complement. "I will personally assign you your homework as well as grade it, just to make sure that it is where it should be. If I do not find it satisfactory, then I will put you back into the class, understood?"

Hermione nodded rapidly, "Yes Professor, I understand." With a terse nod, the professor left her by herself.

Hermione called out Chomper to share the good news with him.

The next day, Hermione only got lost once on the way to Battle Class. She considered that to be an improvement. As she entered the room, she was hit with the stench of garlic. Once class started, Hermione realized that the smell was coming from Professor Quirrell. Another thing that she realized was that he stuttered, badly. It was a bit hard to understand him, but he seemed to have a lot of knowledge in his turban covered head.

The first class started with an overview of what they would be learning, basic battling. They learned how Pokemon moves were classified into three categories; physical, special, and status. They learned how to classify Pokemon moves.

The next class was very simple. It started with just naming all of the Pokemon. It seemed like an easy enough class. It was just memorization. That was the Identification part of 'Pokemon Identification, Information, and Statistics' taught by Professor Vector.

The next day, the fist class was Survival, taught by Professor Babbling. That was the class where they had to set up a camp. Hermione was glad that she had practiced with Chomper. It turns out that they just were talking about the parts of a camp on their first day.

Hermione was disappointed. Had all of that hard work been for nothing? They would be learning, step by step, each part of setting up a camp. In that, at least, she had the advantage, of sorts, of knowing what she was doing.

The next class was Herbs and Berries taught by Professor Sprout. They just had to memorize which berry and which herb was which.

The final class of the week was the next day, considering that the first years had Friday off. That final class of the week was Tracking with Professor Sinistra. The name basically explained the entire class.


	6. First Battle and Flying

Chapter 6 - First Battle and Flying

The next week, for their second Battle Class, on Tuesday, Professor Quirrell had them call out their Pokemon. They were told to use their Starters, not gifts or house Pokemon. He wanted to see what they could do. Hermione was paired up with the mean boy from the first night.

One by one the went. The battles took up to ten minutes to complete, often times lasting much shorter times. When it was Hermione's turn and she had seen her opponent's Pokemon, she was glad that her opponent's Pokemon was too low leveled to know any type moves that could be seriously damaging to Chomper.

As soon as the battle started, Hermione called out to Chomper to use Tackle. Chomper rushed forward and bashed into the opposing Sneasel before it's trainer could call out the demand to dodge.

Draco retaliated by telling his Pokemon to Scratch. After she called out for Chomper to dodge it and hit the Sneasel with Tackle again, Chomper calmly dodged like from practice and hit his opponent with another Tackle.

Draco grit his teeth and told his Pokemon to keep trying to land a hit. Hermione called out for Chomper to keep dodging, then attacking. Chomper unfortunately was hit by the next attack, but with Hermione calling out encouragement, he managed to hit the Sneasel again.

"Again, Chomper!" Hermione called out. Chomper complied quickly before Draco could get a command in for his Pokemon. With the last hit, the Sneasel fainted. "Good job Chomper, you did great in your first battle!" Hermione cheered while hugging her Pokemon and jumping up and down with excitement.

* * *

On Thursday was their first flying class. Hermione thought that she would be sick just thinking about it. When she mentioned flying class to Chomper, he looked just as sick as she felt.

During flying class, they learned how to properly mount a flying Pokemon, in this case, they used the school Golbats.

Suddenly, the Golbat that Neville had mounted shot into the air. It was obvious to Hermione that he was terrified and not in control. It seemed that Professor Hooch couldn't tell for some reason as she called for Neville to bring the Pokemon down. Either that or she was calling for the Pokemon to come down. It was hard to tell.

Neville started to tilt first one way, then the other. He seemed to do this repeatedly, each time he tilted farther. Finailly after several minutes, Neville went plummeting down some ten feet to the ground.

As her only non-Pokemon companion, Hermione found herself extremely worried for him. She ran towards where he would land. While running, Hermione called out Chomper. "Quickly Chomper! Sand attack on the ground where Neville will land to soften the impact!" She called out to her most loyal companion. Understanding that the situation was dire from her panicked tone of voice, Chomper immediately complied.

Seemingly as soon as Chomper had finished his assigned task, Neville landed on the softened dirt with a loud snap. Hermione arrived just as the Professor started to move toward Neville.

"Are you alright? What am I saying! Of course you're not alright! Tell me what hurts, Neville!" Hermione rushed out, kneeling next to him with Chomper. She reached out to him but stopped just short of touching him. She was afraid to touch him and make something worse.

Professor Hooch bustled over and seemingly without a care to his condition, helped him up. "Broken wrist," she commented after inspecting him. She continued in a raised voice. "Everyone is to stay on the ground while I get him," here she indicated to Neville, "to the hospital wing. If any of you so much as mount one of the Pokemon, you'll be expelled faster than you can say Quidditch." With that parting word, the professor led Neville away from them to the hospital wing.

Hermione wished that she could go with them to make sure that Neville was okay, but she knew that she had to stay with the others. When Professor Hooch returned, the lesson resumed as if nothing had happened. In her worry, Hermione barely registered being off the ground as she followed the instructions. As soon as the class was over, Hermione rushed to the hospital wing after getting directions from Professor Hooch.

Hermione stayed with Neville in the hospital wing until the matron kicked her out.


	7. Birthday

Chapter 7 - Birthday

Another week passed. Hermione trained during that week in her free time with Chomper to learn Dragon Rage. After several hours of hard work, he was finally able to pull it off.

Hermione had noticed that Neville seemed more jumpy than usual. This concerned her. What was wrong with her almost friend? Hermione headed for the Great Hall, even though it was still early, knowing that he would have to stop there at some point to eat breakfast. She had managed to map out the areas of the castle that she went to in her head. This kept her from getting lost. Hopefully. It hadn't let her down since she had taken the time to explore the castle properly.

A while after she had gotten to the Great Hall, the mail arrived. It had been surprising at first, but she had gotten used to the flock of bird Pokemon that flew in from the windows. To her surprise, one of the bird Pokemon landed in front of her and offered its leg. She untied the package. Wondering who it was from, as her parents sent her mail on Mondays, she opened the package.

Inside were two boxes and a letter. Opening the letter, she found that the package was indeed from her parents. It was a birthday gift. She had forgotten her own birthday! With a quiet giggle at her silliness, she opened the boxes.

She stifled a gasp. Inside of the larger box was a bracelet. She recognized it immediately. She had been eyeing it from the window of Pokemon Enhancements. It didn't actually change the Pokemon, like TMs. It was a Z Ring. Inside of the smaller box were a set of Dragonium Z Crystals. One for her bracelet and another for Chomper to wear in a matching bracelet.

She quickly affixed both bracelets onto herself and Chomper. It was a good thing that he had learned Dragon Rage, so he could use the Z Crystal.

Hermione was about to go back up to her dorm room to write her parents a thank you note when she remembered why she was still in the Great Hall even after she had finished her breakfast. The welfare of a potential friend was more important than writing a thank you note right away. She could always write it later and include it in her usual Friday letter home.

It was almost a quarter hour until class started and Hermione was getting antsy when Neville showed up. Deciding that getting to class on time was more important than fixing out what was bothering him right that second, she helped feed his Pokemon while he ate.

After Tracking, Hermione managed to corner Neville alone in his dorm room by following him down the stairs.

"Neville," Hermione began as gently as she could, "what's wrong? You've been acting much more scared than usual. Did something happen? Did someone threaten you?"

"N-no! Nothing like that! If I tell you, do you promise to not tell anyone?" Neville replied.

Hermione was conflicted. What should she do? Finally, she came to a decision. "As long as no one will in any way get hurt, I'll keep whatever you tell me to myself."

Neville looked relieved. "Okay, so you know how I broke my wrist?" At her nod, he continued. "Well I was released later that night, I forgot the password, so I couldn't get into the common room. Then, Harry and Ron came out, but they closed the entrance before I could get in. By then, the Jinx had already left to go socialize with other Pokemon, so they couldn't let me in.

"They were going to meet with Draco for a Pokemon battle. I didn't want to be left alone, so I went with them. We went to the meeting place, but Draco wasn't there. We waited until Filch came. We ran away. We hid in a room that had three large dog Pokemon guarding a trapdoor. It was realy scary." Neville ended.

Hermione thought. If there were three Pokemon guarding something, then surely the Professors already know about it. "Were the Pokemon in the forbidden corridor?" Neville nodded. She would probably get in trouble for reporting it seeing as the corridore was forbidden to students. "I won't tell anyone," Hermione decided.

The two of them spent the rest of the day studdying together. Hermione noticed that Neville was more relaxed now that he had gotten his story off of his chest.


	8. A New Friend

Chapter 8 - A New Friend

On the last Friday of September, Hermione and her Pokemon spent the day outside by the lake. Hermione was all done with all of her assigned homework. She was playing with her Pokemon when a strange sound made itself known.

"Fee... Fee..."

Looking around, Hermione asked her two Pokemon to search for the source of the sound. The sound was getting weaker and weaker as time passed. Eshwick followed the sound to its source. Hermione and Chomper followed Eshwick.

Hermione gasped. Up ahead in the forest that they had entered was a Pidgey. It was attacking the source of the sound. The source of the sound was a fish like Pokemon that was slightly smaller than the Pidgey.

"Eshwick, Chomper, Tackle the Pidgey," both Pokemon complied instantly. The Pidgey let out a shriek as the two Pokemon collieded with it. Taking a look at what hit it, it decided to find an easier meal and flew off.

Running to where the fish Pokemon was, Hermione pulled out her Pokedex to find out what it was.

She discovered that it was a female baby Feebas. She was bleeding from her many injuries inflicted upon her by the Pidgey. Taking out a Pokeball, Hermione caught the weak Pokemon. She then returned her other Pokemon to their Pokeballs. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the hospital wing, hoping that she wouldnt be too late to save the poor Pokemon.

She burst into the hospital wing upon arrival. "Nurse! Nurse! I need a nurse to help a Pokemon!" Hermione called out. As the nurse hurried over to her, Hermione called out the Feebas. She offered the Pokemon in her arms to the nurse. Taking the Pokemon, the nurse began to heal her.

After what seemed to Hermione to be hours but was only half of one, the nurse came back and told Hermione that the Feebas was fine. Hermione asked if she could see the Pokemon.

When she approached the Pokemon, it seemed both scared and happy to see her at the same time. "It's okay, no one is going to hurt you now," she whispered to comfort the Feebas as she gently stroked her. "Everything is going to be fine. If you want to, you can stay with me, but, if you prefer, you can go back to the freedom of the lake." Hermione told the baby Pokemon.

"Fee fee," the Feebas said as she moved closer to Hermione.

"You want to stay with me?" Hermione questioned. The Pokemon moved even closer to her in lieu of a verbal answer. "I'd be happy to have such a cutie Pokemon on my team," Hermione responded. The Pokemon seemed to blush before she started to glow a brilliant white. Hermione panicked. "Nurse! I think there is something wrong with the Feebas!" She called out.

The nurse came running. As soon as she saw what was happening, she slowed down. "Not to worry dear," the nurse said. "Your Pokemon is just evolving."

Hermione looked at the nurse in confusion. "But she is just a baby..." Hermione stated.

"Feebas evolve when they feel attractive for the first time. Usually people call them ugly. That explains it." With that parting word, the nurse left.

Turning her attention to the Feebas, Hermione noticed that the Feebas was elongating. Finally, when she reached the length of about ten feet, she stopped growing and the glow faded.

Hermione gasped. "You might have been cuter before," here the newly evolved Pokemon looked down, "but now you're absolutely beautiful, stunning, and breathtaking." Hermione finished. The newly evolved Pokemon tackled her and wrapped herself around Hermione in a sembalance of a hug.

"Let's see what you evolved into, shall we?" Hermione asked, pulling out her Pokedex. She found out that her newly evolved Pokemon was a Milotic. She had learned three moves when she evolved; Water Pulse, Wrap, and Water Gun. However, she was still considered a baby Pokemon and was only half the size she would eventually grow to.


	9. Halloween

Chapter 9 - Halloween

It was now Halloween. Hermione was excited for her first Halloween away from home. She could finally eat lots of candy!

Unfortunately, during Tracking, her great day went down hill.

She was partnered with Weasley of all people. He was stomping around scaring all of the Pokemon away. Trying to help him out, she told him to be more quiet. He only glared at her. After that, he only seemed to get louder.

After class, she was walking between him and Harry. "Honestly, she is a nightmare!" Hermione overheard Ron say. Everyone around them laughed. Hermione could feel tears pooling in her eyes. She rushed past them to find a spot where she could be alone with her Pokemon.

She ended up in an out of order bathroom. She called out her three Pokemon, for once completely ignoring the rules.

Tears were pouring down her face as she sobbed. Her Pokemon crowded around her trying to offer her comfort. Her Milotic, who she had named Myeem, wrapped herself around her trainer to provide comfort.

Hours past like this.

There was a sudden crash as the door to the bathroom was knocked inward, revealing a large Pokemon. Taking out her Pokedex, Hermione found out that it was the ground and ghost type, Golett.

Knowing that normal moves wouldn't work on it, Hermione called out to her Pokemon to use Dragon Rage, Ember, and Water Pulse. It stumbled back a step. She told them to repeat the act again, then one more time. After the third time, the Golett collapsed into a dead faint.

Hermione sighed in relief. She gave all of her Pokemon congratulatory pats, rubs, and praise.

The Professors came rushing in. Seeing the fainted Pokemon and Hermione with her Pokemon, Professor Quirrell looked like he was going to pass out. Professor McGonagall asked Hermione what happened.

"Someone said something that upset me, so I was in here crying since the end of the first class. I called out my Pokemon so that I wouldn't be alone. Then the Golett bashed down the door. I had my Pokemon attack it as I was scarred that it might try to hurt us." Hermione explained.

Professor McGonagall softened slightly at that story. She believed her since all of the facts, including the girl's tear stained face and red eyes, led her to a similar conclusion. "I see. Ten points to Gryffindor for sheer dumb luck." Professor Snape, who she had yet to officially meet, snorted in disdain before sweeping over two the fainted Pokemon.

Hermione recalled her Pokemon now that she was sure that she was safe. She was then escorted by her head of house back to the Gryffindor common room.

Later that night, Harry approached her. Hermione eyed him warily, and he flinched. Frowning in confusion, Hermione waited for him to tell her why he approached her.

"Um, uh," he finally stuttered out, "I feel bad about earlier. I laughed. I shouldn't have laughed. My cousin used to bully me and I hated that. I feel like in that moment I became my cousin, and I really don't like the feeling. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Hermione's eyes softened.

"It's okay, if you truly feel bad about it. Do you... um... want to be friends?" Hermione's voice got progressively quieter as she spoke.

"Sure, if you want," Harry responded.


	10. Break

Chapter 10 - Break

November passed without a snitch. December was a little crazy. The teachers seemed to realize that the students were going to be away for break, so they were piling up the homework and jamming as much into their lesssons as possible. Hermione managed to finish most of the assignments the day that they were assigned. If not the day of, by the next day, they were done. She also helped Harry and Neville with the homework they struggled with.

On the twenty first of December, Hermione took the PokeHistory Exam over World Legends. If she passed, which she would find out during the break, she would take World Geography the next semester. If she failed, then she was back in the PokeHistory classroom. She hoped that didn't happen, she barely managed to convince Professor McGonagall to let her take the class on her own, much faster, pace.

On the train ride back to King's Cross Station, Hermione sat with Neville. They both had their three Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. Hermione, who had already finished all of her homework that was assigned over the break, was helping Neville with his. They were working on the subject that he struggled with the most, Pokemon Identification, Information, and Statistics. For some reason he struggled to remember which Pokemon was which.

Once the train arrived at the station, the two said their goodbyes and parted ways.

It didn't take long for Hermione to spot her parents. It was kinda hard to miss the bushy hair found in the Granger women. She and Chomper rushed over to her parents, excited to see them again.

* * *

As soon as they arrived home, Hermione showed off her new Pokemon to her parents. They were suitably impressed by how she each of her new Pokemon and how Myeem had evolved.

* * *

The next day, Hermione showed her new Pokemon the tennis ball shooter and explained the exercise. Chomper helped by demonstrating. Both Eshwick and Myeem wanted to try out this new, to them, exercise.

By the end of the break, they could all do the ten seconds and five seconds.

Chomper, it seemed, had the most trouble with the exercise. He struggled with moving fast enough to dodge a few of the ones at the four second intervals. Eshwick got stuck at the three second intervals. Myeem did the best by getting stuck at the two second intervals.

* * *

Hermione sent out presents for her two friends the night before Christmas to make sure that they both arrived on time. For Neville, whose best and favorite subject was Herbs and Berries, she sent A Basic Guide to Raising Your Own Berries. As Harry seemed to enjoy battling, shesent him Battling by Type, the usual second year book on battling.

Hermione, in turn, got a Sweet Heart from Harry and Berry Juice from Neville. This way, if her Pokemon got only a little hurt, she could fix them up without going to the hospital wing.

From her parents, Hermione got two Firium Z, one for her Z Ring and one for Eshwick to wear. She also got a case to hold her Z Crystals.

* * *

Hermione nervously opened the letter with the results of her World Legends test. She carefully removed the paper that had her future in it. She got an O! She passed with flying colors!

* * *

Soon it was time to go back to school. She had missed her parents while she was away. She wouldn't get to see them for months. While she was sad that she wouldn't get to see her parents for a while, she was excited to go back to school.

On the train, she sat with Neville. They talked about anything and everything that they did over break, after Hermione had made sure that his homework was complete, of course.


End file.
